Merchandising methods and devices have grown increasingly sophisticated in response to evolving customer tastes and competition in crowded marketplaces. Methods and devices for merchandising beverages may increase sales of beverages and associated products by attracting consumers who may be passing by, such as in a gas station, convenience store, mall food court, or fast food store.
A variety of techniques have been developed for beverage merchandising. For example, it is common to place a sign, which may be handwritten or printed, on a stand near a coffeepot or beverage carafe. Some coffee pots are color coded to indicate, for example, whether the coffee in the pot is decaffeinated or regular. However, the practical value of these prior techniques is limited by real-world considerations such as information display capacity, durability, cost, cleanliness, appearance, and space requirements.
For these reasons, a method and apparatus for beverage merchandising including a information display which addresses the shortcomings of the prior art would be useful.